Hot Closet?
by TracyCook
Summary: During a makeout session Sonny is interupted with a goofy conversation with Tawni about Hot Closets and Cold Closets.  Just a really cute one shot! Please read. Tawni/Sonny Tonny Femslash


Hot Closet?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: A one shot that I randomly thought up and wrote down. It cannot be continued, and as much as I hate reading one shots, some people like them. :) Plus I decided that any random thought for this couple that comes to mind I will write, because they need help! I looked up Chad/Sonny today and found that at least 6,000 of the 7,000 fanfics for SWAC are Channy, about 30 are Tonny. Lol so I'm doing my part. And as Prue from Charmed would say; "I don't obsess, I think intensely."

**Hot Closet?**

Tawni felt a pain shoot up her back as she was suddenly pushed against something hard by the brunette whose lips were locked firmly against her own. Not one who was used to being subjugated to pain the blonde pulled away from this kiss to let out a loud yelp of displeasure. "OW SONNY!"

For a second worry crossed over Sonny's face as she watched the woman that she loved and the way that her face contorted in pain. _'What happened?' _Honestly her mind was too far gone in what was about to happen between the two of them for such interruptions to really worry her.

"Not against the hot closet!" The brunette let out a soft chuckle at the words coming from her girlfriend's lips. _'What the hay is a hot closet?' _"Sonny, this isn't funny. That really hurt." Tawni mumbled in her high pitched voice as a pout started to form on her pink coco-moco-coco lips. This was distracting all that Sonny wanted to do was to kiss those swollen lips with her own and take her girlfriend right then and there, yet a question came to mind and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Sorry Tawni." She raised a curious eyebrow at the blonde who was still pressed against the oven. "What is a 'Hot Closet'?"

That pout had now disappeared off of the beautiful girl's lips and was replaced with a frown, her blue eyes filled up with confusion. _'Doesn't everyone have a hot closet? I didn't think they were only for the rich?' _"I've been to your apartment Sonny, you have one."

"Um. No I don't. I hardly have a closet of medium temperature." She said with a laugh. It was adorable the way that Tawni was getting so upset over such a miniscule thing.

Feeling as though Sonny though that she were stupid the taller woman took a step to her left and held out her hands in order to present the oven, or in her case, the 'hot closet.' Her stance was very similar to the way a girl would present a letter on 'Wheel of fortune'. "Sonny, this is a HOT closet." The brunette was about to speak, but did not have a chance as Tawni continued her tutorial turning to her refrigerator. "This is a COLD closet." As she pulled the door open brown eyes widened at the sight of winter coats actually hanging inside of the refrigerator.

"Oh my." Sonny shook her head and now was fully laughing at her naïve and superficial girlfriend.

"Why are you laughing at meee?" She whined out.

Smiling the brunette walked toward the refrigerator, still shaking her head. She blamed this on the girl's mother. She had met Tammy on few occasions and this was probably what she was taught from a very young age. The blonde more than likely thought that she was the naïve one right now. "I am not laughing at you baby. It's just that this." She pulled open the 'cold closet,' "Is a refrigerator." Pausing she walked over toward the oven opening it also surprised to find that it was on and heating hanging clothes as well. _'Wow.' _"And this is an oven."

"For like food?" Tawni questioned. She had heard of an oven and a refrigerator but had never known that this is what people were talking about. For her food was always served fresh in the nicest of restaurants, or catered to her door.

"Yes. For food." Sonny said still chuckling which earned her a death glare from a certain pair of blue eyes, as Tawni crossed her arms over her chest.

"Though, you have thought of some pretty unique ways of using it, I'll give you that." The brunette knew that the only way she would be getting her love back in the mood for romance would be if she soothed her pride. Honestly, they were VERY unique ways of using such objects. Who was she to judge? Sonny Munroe never judged, plus it was all so cute to her.

"Really?" She asked through fake sobs.

Smiling gently Sonny made her way toward the blonde reaching up and stroking her cheek before pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Really." Pausing she could not help but tease as she whispered out "Now, how about you show me to the bed."

"What's a bed?" Tawni teased.

"You darn well know what a bed is young lady!" Sonny said laughing as Tawni pulled her toward her bedroom.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: WOW I think it turned out cuter than in my mind! Haha but I never know until folks tell me how much they like it. This was based all off of Tawni's mention of the hot closet/cold closet. I am actually currently re-watching the episodes on youtube for some inspiration. My favorite seems to remain season 1 episode 5 for some odd reason. I also like many more.

If you want to read more of this couple, look me up.

And if anyone has any ideas for fics on this couple but do not want to right them, send em to me in a review or message, I need some ideas.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
